


What Happens in Vegas

by Genea (geneac1)



Series: The Crystal and Judi Chronicles [3]
Category: Days of Our Lives RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-16
Updated: 2011-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-22 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/240048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geneac1/pseuds/Genea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crystal and Judi take a little trip to Vegas</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happens in Vegas

Judi and Crystal have known each other for awhile. They were both on Guiding Light, though not at the same time and just barely missed meeting. When they finally did meet, it had been on the cast of Days of Our Lives. Crystal was premiering as a new character and her first scenes had been with Wally. The first time they met, they hit it off and quickly discovered they had the same dirty sense of humor. They were both young in the business and the camaraderie had been nice on set. They’d go out for drinks after shooting all day or just hang at the beach. That’d all changed when Judi left Days in 1991 and moved to New York. Sure they’d kept in touch but that was long before texting, tweeting or facebooking. So slowly, they’d lost touch only seeing each other at soap opera charity events or the daytime Emmy awards.

Of course every time they did see each other mayhem had occurred. So she looked forward to each meeting. Before Judi had been married in 1993, she and Crystal had flown to Las Vegas for a few days. Judi had been so excited she’d thought she might bounce right out of her airplane seat. She had arrived first and was having a drink in the bar but Crystal’s arrival was imminent. She sucked down the rest of her Red Bull Vodka, grabbed the handle of her suitcase and headed to baggage claim to meet Crystal.

She’d only been waiting a few moments when she’d looked to her left and met Crystal’s eyes. Crystal had given her the biggest smile she’d seen on another human being. She of course had answered in kind, happier than a gay man at Fashion Week. They’d walked briskly towards each other and embraced. Crystal was slightly taller than she, so she’d ended up with her face in Crystal’s neck. She’d smelled of Alfred Sung’s Pure and the scent made her knees shake a bit.

“Hey how’s my favorite Irish lassie?”

“Very good, how’s my favorite blonde bombshell?”

“Cheesy as it sounds, much better now that you’re here.”

Crystal smiled brightly, touched Judi’s nose and said, “You know I think I like the sound of that.”

Judi flushed pink and held Crystal’s gaze, until the other woman had looked away saying, “Oh, hell yeah here’s my bag first out!”

“Let’s blow this pop stand,” Crystal said happily, extending her hand. “Vegas awaits!”

Judi took her hand. “You are a nut! Lucky for you I like cray-crays.”

“So what does that make you?”

“Crazy, but crazy like a fox, not the mad hatter or something like that.”

"I rented a car for us, so we could check out this really great restaurant I heard about,” Judi said.  
“Oh, yeah, what’s it called? What kind of food do they have?”

“It’s called Hash House a Go Go and from what I’m told they have a bit of everything. A friend of mine texted me a picture of the French toast she had and it was huge. Four thick slices, bacon and a griddle cooked banana. Looked like a challenge if you’re up to it,” Judi said with a raised challenging eyebrow.

“You said the magic word: huge. You know I love a big fuckin’ Cheeseburger! I’m already imagining the bacon, cheese and avocado.”

From the look on her face Judi could tell she was in fact imagining something, but it seemed pretty lascivious to be about a Cheeseburger.

Judi snapped her fingers in front of Crystal’s face bringing her back.

“Oh sorry, I was in my happy burger place, I love fuckin’ cheeseburgers.”

“Well maybe we should got to the hotel, check in and then it go get food.”

“Now you’re talkin’,” Crystal said as she put an arm over Judi’s shoulder.

Judi put her arm around Crystal’s waist. “Let’s get the rental and get outta here.”

Walking up to the counter, they were greeted by the counter person.

“Welcome to Mandalay Bay. My name is Dash; how may I help you?”

“Hi, Dash is a unique name and yes reservation for Evans, two rooms.”

“It’s short for Dashing. Two rooms you say?”

“Yes, I booked two Standard rooms, one for myself and one for my friend.”

“I’m terribly sorry, ma’am but it looks like there was an error with your reservation and only one room was reserved. Normally, this wouldn’t be a problem but the CEA exhibition is this weekend and we are completely booked. It looks like they actually booked you into a suite with a King sized bed in it and a forward facing view. Also because it is a suite, there’s plenty of space for a roll away and of course I will give you a discount for your trouble.”

“Hmmm,” Judi said. “So you what you’re saying is you’ll give me a suite for the price of a Standard and a discount?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I think we can just share the bed, right Crystal?”

“Umm, yes,” Crystal said with an imperceptible hesitation.

“Great, we’ll take it!”

“Very good, just one moment. Okay you’re all checked in. Here are two room keys and also please enjoy complimentary drinks in our bar or casino.”

Judi smiled at him, blue eyes sparkling. “Thank you for your help. I’ll remember to tell the manager how great and very dashing you are.”

As Judi took everything from him, he flushed a light pink coloring his tan features. Judi winked and turned away.

Crystal, seeing the flush on the young man, laughed. “Judi, you are such a flirt.”

“What,” Judi said. “I was just telling him thank you.”

“Okay, sure if that’s your story.”

“And I’m sticking to it,” Judi said brightly as the two stepped into the elevator.

“So what room are we in again?” Crystal asked.

“2333. I’m excited to see our view.”

Arriving at their room, they opened the door and both of their jaws fell open. The room was huge, big enough that the giant flat screen TV didn’t feel out of place at all. They both entered the room and looked around. Crystal, a huge fan of a long, hot bath, checked out the bathroom first.

“Judi, you have to come see this bathtub and shower!”

“Holy shit,” Judi said walking in. “How many people do they expect to shower or bathe at once?”

“I don’t know,” Crystal said with an eyebrow raised. “Maybe we oughta throw a party and find out.”

Judi laughed. “Well, you know what they say--what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas!”

“True, very true. You better be careful I might get a few ideas,” Crystal said with a grin.

Judi took a step closer. “Who knows, Crystal? I might like your ideas. You ever think about that?” she said with a laugh, leaving Crystal in the bathroom to ponder her words.

“Humph, you just never know with that one, but I’d like to find out,” Crystal said and started to unpack her toiletries.

Forty-five minutes later they had both unpacked to their satisfaction and decided to head out.

“So Hash-House right?” Judi asked.

“Ooh-uh,” Crystal grunted and pounded her chest. “Need meat, need beer.”

Judi looked at Crystal with mirth in her eyes. “Alright caveman, no need to throw me over your shoulder, let’s go.”

“Mhmm.” Crystal grunted again as she walked to the door and held it open for Judi.

“Such good manners for a caveman,” Judi said laughing before Crystal smacked her on the ass. Judi yelped and grabbed her now tingling ass. “Don’t make me hurt you, Chappell.”

“Hush, woman,” Crystal said laughing before smacking her again and running down the hall.

“Damn it, Chappell,” Judi said running after her. “That’s your ass!”

Crystal hopped into the elevator. Judi reached the elevator just as it was closing and was just barely able to get her arm in before the doors closed. Crystal stopped laughing and attempted to look contrite.

“Don’t even try it, that’s the worst ‘sorry’ face I’ve ever seen. You just don’t want what’s coming to you.”

“What? I didn’t do anything but tap your ass a little.”

“A little my ass is still tingling!”

“Oh, like you didn’t like it,” Crystal said with a smirk. “I know I did.”

“Oh really, big talk for someone who has come-up-ance to deal with, and that is so not the point.”

“On the contrary, my dear Judi, I believe that is exactly the point. So what is my punishment?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Judi said as the elevator doors opened.

“A little torture, eh? Fine, I ain’t skerred,” Crystal joked until Judi turned around and gives her the eye. Judi fixed her with an ice blue look, raised her own eyebrow, turned away and smiling walked to the door, leaving Crystal standing, staring after her.

“R’uh R’oh, Shaggy!” Crystal says to no one in particular. “I might be in trouble. I think I like it.”

“So there’s one down here in the Oriental Palace, but my friends’ sister says the service is terrible. There’s one a little ways away with excellent service. Sound good?”

“As you wish, my lady.”

“Oh brother,” Judi said with an eye roll plug the address into the Garmin. “And we’ll be off like your sense of humor.”

“Oh hardy har har. So funny I forgot to laugh.”

They drove over alternating between chattering and comfortable silence. Judi loved how even though she and Crystal didn’t get to see each other that often, they always just picked back up where they left off.

Crystal had a quick wit that was in fact something she was known for on set. Her ability to lighten the mood before and after a heavy scene was something she personally appreciated and knew everyone else did, too. She was an amazing actress and had the Emmy’s to show for it. And her eyes, her eyes were swoon worthy. They were so clear and so green; she could only compare them to emeralds or jade.

Crystal also made Judi tingle. Not in the “you just smacked me in the ass” kinda way but in an “I wanna jump your bones” kinda way. She exuded sex but not on purpose; it was just as much a part of her as her green eyes. She was confident, generous and one of the most loyal people Judi had ever met. She suspected from Crystal’s teasing that she knew a little of her thoughts, but Crystal being the amazing friend she was wouldn’t do anything until she said something.

Judi sighed and thought, ‘Maybe this weekend it is Vegas after all.’ She sighed again and continued driving, noting just how brown and how flat Vegas was once you left the casinos.

“Hey, you okay?” Crystal asked, concerned. “That was a pretty intense sigh you let out there.”

Judi reddened a little and hoped Crystal didn’t notice. “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking.”

“Anything I can help with? You know I got you, whatever it is.”

Judi put her hand on Crystal’s. “I know you do and no, I’m fine really just working out some stuff in my head, but I promise if that changes you’ll be the first to know. Oh look we’re here.”

Judi pulled into a parking spot and was about to open her door when Crystal grabbed her hand.

“You know I’m gonna hold you to that,” Crystal said squeezing Judi’s hand.

“That’s a deal.” Judi smiled.

“Okay, good. Need food, need beer,” Crystal said back in caveman mode.

They entered the restaurant that was relatively empty thanks to the hour of the day.

“Two ladies?” the perky little hostess asked.

“Yes, and do you have anything kind of away from everyone else? Judi here looks dignified, but she’s a little rowdy.”

Judi rolled her eyes, but said nothing. The hostess was leading them to a table when Crystal suddenly yelped and grabbed her backside.

“Everything okay?” the hostess asked.

“Yes, she’s fine. Thank you. Go ahead, sit down, Crystal,” Judi said, her eyes dancing with glee.

“You are evil! That stings, and right before I have to sit.”

“Paybacks are a bitch aren’t they? So shall we order?” Judi steadfastly ignored the playful glare she was receiving from across the table. “Ah, here we go burgers, next to last page.”

“Damn these chairs are hard. My ass is not happy.”

“Awww, poor little CC. Do you need someone to kiss it better?”

Crystal perked up. “Now you’re talkin’.”

Judi rolled her eyes yet again and giggled. “You’re such a perv, Chappell. What am I gonna do with you?”

“I have some ideas.”

Judi looked into Crystal’s eyes, all play gone. “Well we’ll have to discuss those later, won’t we?” She held Crystal’s eyes for another a moment, looked down to Crystal’s lips and back into her eyes. Crystal started to say something but Judi stopped her saying, “Later,” as their waiter came to take their drink order.

Their drinks arrived, and even though Judi had ordered French toast she had ordered a beer. She had been told that the beer Delirium Tremens was “practically perfect in every way” and it was that good. She drank it relatively slowly, as she also knew that the beer was 9% alcohol.

Crystal had stepped away to the ladies and as Judi sipped her beer she thought about her one word promise of later. That simple word had dried her throat and filled her mind with more than one image of the two of them. She was certain Crystal was attracted to her, but she cared about her very much and had never wanted to do anything to damage their friendship. Cliché, she knew, but that’s how she felt.

But now? Now her mind was swimming with things that she had kept neatly in check. She took another sip of her beer and sat just thinking until she saw Crystal walking back towards her. She smiled at how beautiful Crystal looked walking in and out of the rays of sun and shadow from the windows. Crystal smiled in kind, and as she arrived at the table so did their dinner.

“Holy shit,” Crystal exclaimed taking in the gigantic portions. “Now this is a big fucking cheeseburger, in fact I think it’s Twitpic worthy!

Judi laughed as Crystal whipped out her phone and tweeted ‘Come to Mama’ to her twenty-eight thousand followers.

“You are a nut,” Judi said still laughing.

“Hey, these are my peeps, they need to know when I’m about to take on something epic,” Crystal said, face serious before breaking into a smile.

Judi laughed again as she watched Crystal attempt to pick the behemoth up. It was easily 5 inches across, two patties, thick cut bacon, cheese oozing out everywhere and a giant Rosemary sprig through the middle. “Maybe you should cut it in half.”

“Cut it, no way. That’s for kids.” Crystal opened her mouth so wide Judi’s eyes nearly popped out of her head. Crystal managed to get the burger in her mouth, closed her eyes in ecstasy and moaned with pleasure. The sound was so deep and satisfied it vibrated through Judi’s whole body. She forgot about her own food for a moment, her breath caught and which she didn’t realize she was holding it transfixed by Crystal until the waitress came over to ask her how everything was.

“Hmpf, imhts gwad,” Crystal attempted to say around her burger.

“Well, judging by the cheese, ketchup, etc. on her face, I’m gonna say the burger is good.”

The waitress laughed and walked away. Crystal was finally able to swallow her bite and wash it down with her beer. Grabbing her napkin, she attempted to wipe her face. Judi just continued giggling and finally took the napkin from Crystal.

“Here, just let me.”

Crystal leaned forward and allowed Judi to wipe her face.

“You are quite the messy eater Chappell.”

“Well, I get really into what I’m eating, and besides, getting it all over your face is the best part,” she said with a gleam in her eye.

“Is that so?" Judi asked, as she took a bite of her Banana Praline French Toast. “Oh my Gosh, this is the best French toast ever! You have to taste this.” Judi cut a piece for Crystal, dipped it in the Pecan syrup and raised it to Crystal’s slightly parted lips. Crystal opened her mouth just enough to accept the bite. As Crystal wrapped her lips around the fork Judi couldn’t help her eyes being drawn to Crystal’s lips. They were so full and lush, Judi just wanted to lick them. She withdrew the fork and watched again as Crystal closed her eyes in appreciation.

“You have a bit of syrup on your lip, Crystal.”

Crystal licked her lips, but missed the syrup. Judi unthinkingly reached over, swiped the syrup off. Pulling her finger back Judi put her tongue out, touched her finger to it and licked the digit slowly, with purpose. “Hmmmm,” she said softly. “I don’t know what’s better, the just the syrup or the syrup from your beautiful lips.” Judi saw Crystal swallow and try to speak. Judi again said, “Later,” and with a wink resumed eating her French toast

“Later, sure,” Crystal said hoarsely

The two women lapsed into a comfortable, but electric silence. As they finished their meal the waitress came over and asked if they would like dessert.

“Oh Lord,” Judi said. “I don’t know if I’ll be able to eat ever again as it is. My belly kinda hurts now.”

“Ditto that,” Crystal said. “I think I need a nap before we do anything else.”

“Ohhh a nap, that sounds divine.”

Their waitress laughed again, and left to get their bill. After they’d paid, they sluggishly walked to the car and began their drive back.

“I think I might burst,” Judi said as she leaned against the elevator wall.

“I know right, I think I may be off burgers for a while, that fucker was huge!”

The elevator dinged letting them know they had arrived on their floor. They exited and walked slowly to their room. They entered into a mercifully cold room.

Judi walked directly to her dresser, unbuttoning her pants as she went. She took out a pair of shorts, let her pants fall to the floor, stepped out of them and slipped them on. She turned around to see Crystal stretched out on the bed just watching her. Judi’s lips twisted into a smile but she opted to ignore the thrumming in her body. She pulled her she reached around and unhooked her bra and exhaling at the release of her breasts. Her nipples immediately hardened with the extra layer of garment removed.

“Cold?” Crystal asked standing and walking over to the dresser.

“Nope,” Judi said walking to the bed. “Just right as a matter of fact.”

Judi pulled the blanket back, slid under the crisp linens and sighed in pleasure. She watched Crystal pull unbutton her shirt, and look for a shirt in her drawer. Judi watched her muscles shift her under her skin and marveled at the smoothness of her flesh. She loved Crystal’s tattoo as well and thought it did nothing but enhance the loveliness of her back. Crystal stood up straight again, reaching up to unhook her own bra. Judi’s eyes traveled to the small of Crystal’s back and decided that was her favorite part of Crystal’s back. Crystal slipped her shorts on, turned around and smiled at Judi. Judi smiled back, pulled the sheet back and patted the bed. Crystal walked to the window and cracked the blinds just a bit, and then lay down.

“That feels so good and such good timing; food coma is imminent.”

“Testify!” Judi said with a chuckle.

“I feel like I could sleep forever,” Crystal said.

“Well, it’s only 4 now and Vegas doesn’t really get going until after 11 anyway. And good idea with the blinds that way no one has to kill themselves in the dark. Anyway sleep away babe, we won’t miss anything. I promise.”

“Okay,” Crystal said eyes already closing.

Judi watched as Crystal’s breathing slowed and then deepened into sleep. She watched her for a moment before the sounds of Crystal’s breath lulled her into a peaceful slumber.

Judi woke first, her eyes drifting open and adjusting to the light. The light coming in from outside provided her with enough light to make out Crystal’s face, peaceful with sleep. She touched Crystal’s face with her hand, touching her cheek with her palm and running her fingers through her hair. Crystal’s hair looked straight but down near the roots, you could feel the curls in it. She was lightly running her thumb over Crystal’s lips, when her eyes fluttered open. Judi moved her hand back to Crystal’s cheek and down to her neck. Crystal was silent but looked her directly in the eye. For a moment neither woman moved and then very slowly, Judi moved her face to Crystal’s stopping just short of her lips and breathing her in and then closing the gap, she whispered a kiss across Crystal’s lips. She pulled back, looked Crystal in the eye and seeing no complaint moved in and kissed her with more fervor. Crystal moaned into Judi’s mouth and kissed her back. Judi then licked Crystal’s lips asking and receiving permission to enter her mouth. Their tongues danced, reveling in finally giving into what they had both been longing for. Judi rolled Crystal onto her back and looked into her eyes and smiled.

“You are just so ridiculously beautiful.”

Crystal smiled, reached up and brushed Judi’s hair behind her ear. “I was just thinking the same about you.”

“I guess we’ll just have to agree to disagree who’s the more ridiculously beautiful one.”

Crystal laughed only to have it cut off by Judi attacking her mouth. She kissed her and sucked her lips, making her crazy with pleasure. Judi began kissing and sucking down her neck and when she reached the end of Crystal’s neck, Crystal let out a moan that skittered down Judi’s spine. The harder Judi sucked the louder Crystal moaned.

“Jesus Judi, if you don’t stop that I’m gonna come right now.”

“And this is a problem why?” Judi asked before sucking Crystal’s neck again.

Crystal moaned tightly, while pressing Judi’s mouth to her neck.

Judi stopped, looked Crystal in the eye, slid her thigh between Crystal’s and said, “I want you to come for me right now, and then again, and again, and again.” She punctuated each again with a press to Crystal’s center. Judi could feel the heat coming off her, like it was her own. She bent to Crystal’s neck again and licked the darkened area, teasing her with small bites and light suction. She whispered into Crystal’s ear, “In a minute I am going to make you come.”

First she ravished Crystal’s mouth, then bit gently and then firmly on her neck. Crystal’s body arched and tightened, while Judi pressed her thigh firmly into her. She came silently and as Judi pressed her thigh into her again and elicited a scream from her; it was music to Judi’s ears.

“Holy hell woman, now that’s the right way to wake up!” Crystal said in between gasps for air.

Judi smiled at Crystal and kissed her on the forehead. She left the bed and went over to the fridge grabbing a bottle of water. She opened it, drank some and handed it to Crystal.

“Ahhh, yet another bonus to having a suite, no Vegas tap water. Mind you’ve I’ve had worse but still,” Crystal said.

“Well drink up, you’re gonna need it,” Judi said walking back to the fridge and grabbed another one of the icy cold bottles. She turned on the desk lamp and stood for a moment, just looking at Crystal. The thrumming in her body was so intense she was amazed her body was shaking with it. She watched Crystal’s face, her lips, and her eyes. Her eyes were a deep green now, alight and simmering with want and need. She watched her tongue travel over her lips. She saw her swallow and noticed her breathing increase again. Looking once again in Crystal’s eyes, she hooked her fingers into the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. She heard Crystal’s intake of breath before her shirt was off and then with deliberate slowness removed her shorts.

She sat down in the cushy armchair and reached for the water bottle her eyes never leaving Crystals. She took the bottle and placed it on her neck, shivering when the bottle touched her heated skin. She arched her neck left and slid the bottle down to her breasts, sliding it over her breast, down her belly to her thighs and back up her right side. Slowly, she moved the bottle over her right nipple feeling it become rigid. Returning, her gaze to Crystal she sees that she has her full attention. She breaks the silence of the room with a crack of the bottles plastic ring. She takes a sip and allows some of the water to run down her body. Crystal’s breathing is audible and Judi smiles to herself. She spreads her legs while moving the bottle to her dripping pussy and uses it to stroke herself. Her clit already swollen clinches painfully pulling a ragged breath from Judi. Still looking at Crystal she continues the motion until her body aches to orgasm. Crystal’s hands clench on her sides and she sees her thighs pressed tightly together.

“What are you thinking baby?” Judi says.

Crystal swallows, “I’ve never wanted to be a bottle so badly in my life and I really, really want to touch you right now.”

“Soon,” Judi says. “Take your clothes off.”

Crystal stands and removes her clothes, jerking when her shorts rub her clit.

“Okay, I want you to sit down and lean back.”

Crystal mumbles, “Fuck,” but complies quickly.

“Now, be still.”

Judi puts the bottle on the table and replaces it with her fingers. She pushes two fingers inside herself, hissing with relief. “God, yes,” she says aloud but mostly to herself. Her fingers glide all the way in herself and then back out, once, twice, three times before she looks at Crystal, who is now visibly shaking.

“You okay,” Judi says.

Crystal who at this point has lost the ability to speak and can only nod her head in the affirmative.

Judi resumes fingering herself after telling Crystal that she has now added a third finger.

 

“I’m so hot Crystal and so wet, I can barely keep my fingers inside.”

She smiles when she hears Crystal groan; she looks her in the eye and begins pulling on her nipples while increasing the speed of her fingers.

“Crystal, Crystal, Crystal I need to come so bad. Will you make me come?”

It takes Crystal a moment to realize what Judi said and she looks over to her. Judi removes her wet fingers and crooks a sticky finger at Crystal. Crystal walks over to Judi and stands in front of her. Judi puts her hand between Crystal’s legs and strokes her. Crystal’s legs nearly give out under Judi’s attentions. Judi knows Crystal is on a razor’s edge. She removes her hand and quietly says, “On your knees.” Crystal drops quickly and is face to face with Judi’s wet, aching pussy. Judi runs her fingers through Crystal’s hair. “I need you to make me come Crystal, I want to come screaming your name with your mouth on me.”

“Fuck yeah,” is all Crystal says before taking Judi’s swollen clit into her mouth. Judi nearly comes that instant but holds it wanting to feel Crystal’s tongue on and in her. She feels herself being pulled slightly down the chair until her legs are over Crystal’s shoulders. Crystal’s makes her tongue firm and works her clit, driving her to the edge and back. Judi feels Crystal spread her lips and push her tongue further into her. She feels her tongue lick her insides and she can tell that she will be coming anytime and says as much.

“Crystal, fuck, fuck, fuck I’m gonna come. I’m so close.”

Judi feels Crystal increase her speed and she starts to moan in earnest, begging Crystal to please, please make her come. She feels Crystal move back to her clit, sucking and flicking it with her tongue. Crystal lifts her slightly and takes her ass into her hands. She squeezes her ass again. Judi arches up and pushes Crystal’s face tight into her pussy and screams her release. There are no words just incoherent sounds and guttural moans. Judi’s hips move without her permission and before she knows it she has another crushing orgasm. She feels Crystal wrap an arm around her waist to keep her from falling to the floor. Judi’s breathing starts to even out and se looks down to see Crystal’s head lying in her lap. She strokes the sweaty locks from her face and fells Crystal release a deep sigh.

“Crystal,” she says softly waiting for her to look up. She cups her cheek, bends forward and kisses the full lips. “Let’s go to bed she whispers quietly into her mouth.”

Judi stands, puts a hand down to the other woman and pulls her up. They are both slightly jello legged and when Crystal stands, Judi wraps her arms around Crystal’s waist, Crystal puts her arms around Judi’s lithe body and Judi pulls her close to her. She hugs Crystal for every time she wanted to and didn’t, for every time she fell asleep thinking of her and every time she woke thinking of this wonderful woman. She feels tears of happiness well in her eyes but takes a deep breath ridding her eyes of them and is thankful for the slight darkness of the room. She releases Crystal and leads her to the bed and silently removes her scant clothing. She kisses Crystal’s neck appreciating Crystal being slightly taller than her own five foot four frame.

Crystal inhales a bit and says with a smirk. “So I guess it’s officially later,” she says with a smirk.

Judi laughs. “Well, technically later started about 20 minutes ago but let’s not dither about the details.”

Laughing, Judi pushes Crystal down on the bed. “So you remember earlier how I said there would be torture?”

Crystal nods, managing to look turned on and worried all at the same time.

“Well, Crystal,” Judi says blue eyes glimmering with mirth, “let the torture begin.”

Judi walks over to the closet and pulls out a small bag. She unzips the bag as she walks over to the bed and places it on the bedside table. In her hand, she holds a three white scarf. “First things first Crystal, I want to use these on you are you okay with being tied up and blind-folded?”

Crystal her mouth suddenly dry, nods and says, “Uh, huh.”

Move to the center of the bed Judi says. Straddling Crystal and keeping her breasts out of reach of Crystal searching mouth she ties one and then the other hand to the conveniently railed headboard. Unable to resist Crystal’s mouth she leans forward and kisses her. “Lift your head, she ties the third scarf and reaches into the bag once again. “There are two rules to this, the first is if you say stop I will stop. The second is that you have to say stop, Okay?”

“Okay,” Crystal says.

Judi takes the lid off of a small jar, puts some of the substance on her tongue and applies it to Crystal’s nipples.

Crystal cries out in surprise but soon is blindly attempting to maintain contact with Judi’s mouth.

“Now Crystal, you just be good. All in good time love.”

Judi moves down Crystal’s body and spreads her legs. She runs her fingers down her legs barely touching her skin.

Crystal begins moaning and whimpering quietly.

“What’s wrong lover?” Judi asks.

“My nipples, I need...” Crystal says.

“What baby, what do you need?”

“I need your mouth on me.”

“Like this?” Judi says covering Crystal’s clit quickly into her gel covered lips.

“Arhhhh,” Crystal yells at the unexpected sensation of Judi’s mouth on her throbbing clit.

Judi continues her assault for a moment and then stops much to Crystal’s protests. She begins kissing her way up Crystal’s body again. When she reaches her breasts, she takes them in her fair hands, firmly squeezes them and rolls the nipples between her thumb and forefinger. Crystal’s mouth is partially open so she leans forward and kisses her hotly, while she continues tugging on Crystal’s nipple. She stops kissing her with a nip to her bottom lip. Judi delights in seeing Crystal’s chest heaving. She notices that Crystal is squeezing her thighs together seemingly without knowing. Crystal starts to speak but is stopped by Judi’s finger to her swollen lips.

Judi leans to Crystal’s ear and says, “I’m going to make love to you now. Is that okay?”

Crystal smiles and says “Yes, please.”

Judi once again reaches over to the night stand and takes a swallow of the icy water she placed there earlier. She glides her body down Crystal’s maintaining full contact. Once she is between her legs she takes Crystals swollen clit into her cold mouth. Crystal’s jerks slightly at the temperature of Judi’s mouth but is soon lost in the feel of Judi’s mouth.

Judi slowly sucks on Crystal’s clit into while licking it firmly. She hears Crystal’s moans and knows if she keeps this up it won’t be long before she comes. She turns her head to the left and firmly bites, then sucks the inside of Crystals left thigh. She quickly moves right, and licks Crystal’s thigh, hip and begins sucking her way up Crystal’s side only stopping to take a nipple into her mouth. While she is sucking her fingers, she lightly strokes Crystal’s pussy. Crystal pulls at the white scarves and begs “Judi, Judi please let me touch you; I need to feel you.” Judi responds by plunging her fingers into Crystal and deeply stroking her.

“Sorry lover,” she says biting a nearby earlobe. “My game, my rules.”

Crystal groans and is quickly distracted by Judi pressing her thumb onto her clit while continuing to stroke her very wet and very tight pussy. Judi stops sucking her nipples and kisses her roughly and increases the speed of her thrusting. “I think that you deserve to have some of the edge taken off. What do you think?”

“Yes, sweet baby Jesus, yes!”

Judi laughs and focuses on the task at hand. “Whenever you’re ready lover.” Judi bites Crystal’s nipple and thrusts her fingers in as far as they will reach, she swirls her them and is unsurprised when she feels Crystal tighten painfully around her fingers.

“Fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck.” Crystal screams her orgasm.

Judi kisses Crystal and gently pushes the scarf off of her eyes. “Hey baby,” she says softly.

Hey,” Crystal responds back. “That was amazing, where did you learn to torture another human being like that.”

“I just imagined what I would want you to do to me,” she says with a blush.

“Really,” Crystal says with a finely manicured raised eyebrow. “And just how many times have you imagined this?”

“Let’s just say enough times that I went a purchased all this stuff.”

“I see,” Crystal said amused at Judi’s blush. “Anything else in your bag of tricks?”

“Wellllll, just one other thing,” Judi says from her position next to Crystal as she flushes deep crimson

Judi reached for her duffel. “It’s an um, well it’s a she stumbled along clearing her throat I thought I could use it that is wear it.”

“Judi,” Crystal said touching her hand. “Take a breath and let’s see it. Whatever it is, I’m sure it won’t be something I haven’t already done before.”

“Okay,” Judi said as she pulled the strap-on out of the bag.

Judi nervously looked up into Crystal’s eyes and immediately smiled seeing her pussy-eating grin. “Yes, so I thought it would be fun to use this and it’s double-sided, what do you think?”

“Oh yes, but you know it would be much better if you untied me.”

“You know I forgot about those,” Judi said. “I think maybe I’ll leave those.”

“Aww come one baby, I need to touch you.”

“Later.”

“Juuudiiii,” Crystal whines.

“Seriously, Chappell, whining? As if,” she says as she walks to the bathroom to rinse the dildo off. Laughing she walks back to the bed.

“What’s so funny?” Crystal says.

“The word dildo; weird doncha think?”

“I guess I never thought about it, but yes,” Crystal says. “It is a weird word.”

Judi sets it down on the bedside table and lies on top of Crystal. They kiss softly, teasing each other’s tongues and lips. Judi runs her hands up and down Crystal’s arms, raking her nails down her sides. She licks the darkened area from earlier careful not to hurt her and licks to the other side. She straddles Crystal’s stomach pushing her wetness into her. She leans forward allowing her breasts to touch Crystal’s lips. Crystal eagerly, sucks the rock hard nipples into her mouth sliding her teeth back and forth and sucking again. Judi grabs the headboard for support pulls her left breast out of her mouth and shifts so that she can suck her neglected right breast. Crystal, tenderly but persistently sucks Judi’s nipple.

“Holy wow, Crystal you are so good, I’m so wet.”

“I know, feels so good on my belly. I’m very, very wet myself,” Crystal says, stopping her sucking and then resuming quickly.

Judi leans to the bedside table and reluctantly removes her breath from Crystal’s perfect suction. She takes the dildo, reseats herself on Crystal’s belly, groaning at the friction and traces Crystal’s lips with it. Crystals mouth parts slightly and her tongue circles the tip. Judi gasps with pleasure as she watches the tip disappear into her mouth. Judi slides her tongue around the other end and circles the tip with her own tongue. She keeps her eyes on Crystals as she moves once again between her legs. The dildo, slides down the apex of her thigh and hips. Painfully slow, she drags the dildo between Crystal spread legs and into her drenched sex. Crystal arches, pulling at her bonds attempting to press it deeper into her hot center. Judi allows the tip to slide her but no further.

“Please baby, please, please fuck me,” Crystal pleads.

Judi presses the dildo further into her and slides it in and out for a few moments. She withdraws though dildo suddenly and stands. She grabs the leather harness she had specially fitted for her and slides the dildo into it and arranges it to press into her own center as well. A hot blush runs up body as she looks down at herself and then at Crystal.

“Don’t get shy on me now love, this is gonna fucking rock, like epically,” Crystal says with confidence in her voice and heat in her eyes.

Judi kisses Crystal. “Thanks,” she says with feeling.

She spreads Crystal legs and seeing her drenched pussy, can’t help but dip her head and lick away some of the wetness. Crystal’s pussy begins to move against her face and she snaps back to what she was doing. She moves up Crystal’s body and slowly pushes the dildo into her pussy, when she is certain she is in the right place she slams the dildo home. Crystal’s eyes close and she grunts with satisfaction as she is filled up.

“You okay?” Judi says.

“Yessss,” Crystal hisses through clinched teeth. “Fuck me, fuck me now.”

Judi wastes no time, she pushes her arms up and without quite locking her elbow starts fucking Crystal. It takes them a few moments to match rhythms but once they do Judi knows that it will not be long.

“Oh shit, shit, shit feels so good, so good,” Judi says breathlessly.

“Judi, fuuuuck you feel so good inside. I’m coming damn it I didn’t want to come already.”

“Shhh, lover we have plenty of time to go again; dildo stays hard remember.”

“Right,” Crystals says with a laugh before Judi hits a particularly nice spot.

Judi’s thrusts are hard and deep, driving both of them to the edge. In her mind she wants to slow down but as hard as she tries, she is helpless against the tide that starts to take her over. “Raise your knees up, Judi says. The angle change makes them both groan in satisfaction. Judi kisses Crystal swallowing her moans. Reaching up, she releases one and then the other scarf. Crystal immediately grabs her breast with one hand and her ass with the other and squeezes, causing Judi to hiss in pain and pleasure. Judi takes her face in her hands and kisses her, like the secret life is on her tongue. She rolls Crystal of her and scoots up the bed until she is in more of a seated position. She squeezes and sucks Crystal’s breasts and nipples. Judi slides her hands up Crystal’s neck, into her hair and grasps her hair in both hands. She pulls Crystal’s hair lightly until Crystal says, “Again, harder,” and then pulls harder. “Hmmm, so good, good.”

Judi scratches Crystal back once again and Crystal responds by arching backwards. The movement makes both women scream in delight. “Do that again Crystal, again.” Crystal repeats the action and as the women near the edge, Judi rolls Crystal onto her side, pushes her legs up and literally fucks her sideways.

Neither woman is able to speak nor do guttural moans fill the otherwise silent room. Yes, yes, yes, Judi says. Come with me Crystal, come with me. Crystal nods her head vigorously and as Judi pumped into her one, two, three times they came hard and loud.

“Ahhhhhhhhhhh,” Judi yells. “Holy fucking shit,” she says over and over.

“Mother fucking fucker,” Crystal says breathlessly.

Judi collapses onto Crystal and lies there, unable to move. They lay for minutes unable to speak, their bodies exhausted. When Judi is finally able to move, she pulls out of Crystal, takes the strap off and curls up next to Crystal.

“So how’d I do?” Judi asks.

“Are you fuckin kiddin me right now? I’ll be lucky to not walk funny for a week.”

“Hey, just making sure we’re, you know, as Charlie Sheen says ‘Winning.’”

Crystal laughs. “We are sooooo winning.”

“I love Vegas,” Crystal says. “Wanna go see it?”

“I think not, I have everything that I want to see for the rest of the night right here.”

“We should take probably take advantage of our Vegas vacation,” Crystal says with a smile.

Judi kisses Crystal hard and fast. “Fuck yeah, because after all what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas.”


End file.
